Spirit Gate
by it walks alone
Summary: YYHFMA Xover Koenma sends Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei to Amestris to help with the Homunculus problem.


**Summary:** Koenma sends Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei to Amestris to help with the Homunculi problem.

**Disclaimer: **it walks alone and Vyrexuviel (her brother) are sitting at a table

it walks alone: (scribble scribble)

Kice Nittle Litty: (pounces IWA) Mew!

IWA: (head slams into table) ... (twitchtwitch) VYRE! Get your online kittyself OFF OF ME!

Vyrexuviel: Sorry... (pries Kice off his sister's head) And that's "alter ego", not "kittyself".

IWA: Whatever! I'm trying to write here!

(poof)

IWA: O.o Vyre... You may want to put her down...

Vyre: (looks down at the cat-girl in his arms) o.o (drops her)

Kice: MEW! (lands on feet)

IWA: -.- ...Only you.

Kice: (glomps IWA) Hihi! (licks her ear)

Vyre: (laughs in the background)

IWA: (rolls eyes) (sighs) Y'know, this is getting annoying...

Vyre: (laughs harder)

IWA: (glare) You're not helping! (turns to readers) And no, I do NOT own either YYH or FMA.

Kice: (blinks) (blinks again) Mew? Why not?

IWA: (sighs and visibly restrains herself from slamming her head into the table) Okay, Kice, what is my name?

Kice: It walks alone...?

IWA: Very good. Now, who is the author of Yu Yu Hakusho?

Kice: ...Yoshihiro Togashi?

IWA: Yes. Do you know who the author of Fullmetal Alchemist is?

Kice: ...No...

IWA: Hiromu Arakawa. Now, since I am neither Yoshihiro Togashi nor Hiromu Arakawa, I cannot own either series. Yes?

Kice: (blink)

Vyre: (is silently dying of laughter in the background)

IWA: (sigh) Say yes.

Kice: Yes.

IWA: Very good. Vyre, you can stop laughing now.

Kice: (staaaaaares at Vyre) Breathe!

Vyre: (continues laughing)

**A/N:** Yes, I know I'm starting a new story without finishing Gohan in Amestris first. We had this idea, and it wouldn't go away. Don't worry, though, this will be a multichapter fic.

**A/N #2:** **IMPORTANT!** I'm also starting another story, a Gundam Wing/Harry Potter crossover. Problem is, I left the plotsheets at BritKit's house, so I can't write it, and we don't have a title. If you have any ideas that are not "Harry Potter and the Something-Or-Other" or any variation thereof, please review.

"Speaking" _Thoughts_ /actions and sound affects/ (A/Ns, unless it's a number. Then it's a footnote.)

**Chapter 1: Thunderstorms at Three in the Morning**

/bang bang bang/

Ed groaned. He blinked. _Oh, I fell asleep on my research again, didn't I? Al's not gonna be happy about that._

/bang bang bang/

"Eh?" He looked up. Someone was banging on the door.

/bang bang bang/

Ed got up from where he'd fallen asleep on the couch. "If it's Mustang, I'm gonna kill him," he growled under his breath as he stalked over to the door.

He yanked the door open. "What the hell do you _want_! Don't you know it's—" Ed realized that he was faced with three sopping wet, VERY displeased teenagers. "Three… in the… morning?"

The redhead spoke up. "We are _quite_ aware of the time, thank you, and also aware of the weather. May we come in?" he very near growled. Ed looked up. The boy was right. It was raining buckets. Well, thunderstorms would do that.

"Uh… Sure?"

"Thank you." He stalked past Ed into the apartment, closely followed by the other two teens.

"Nii-san? I heard…" a voice asked. Al poked his head in. "…voices. We have guests?"

"Apparently."

"I don't suppose you have any towels? And some tea would be nice," the redhead asked. He seemed to be the spokesperson of the group.

"Ah, sure, give me a sec," Al said, disappearing again.

About a minute later, he returned with some towels and handed them to the redhead, as he was the one who had asked for them. The suit of armor promptly turned around and disappeared again.

"Thank you." He took the towels, gave one to each of the other two, and used the last one to dry himself off.

One of the others dried himself just a little bit, was promptly completely dry, and sat himself in the window.

The other teen growled. He appeared to be having some trouble with his hair. The fact that it hung down to his knees wasn't helping matters.

The redhead sighed, draping his own towel over his shoulders. "Come here, Yusuke."

The other looked up, then walked over to the redhead, who took the towel from him, turned him around, and promptly started drying the other's hair.

After the mass of hair was dry, the redhead flipped his own hair over his shoulder, then dug something out of his pocket and tied the other's hair back with it.

Al came back in with a tray of tea and toast and put it on the table.

The three immediately each grabbed a piece of toast and a cup of tea. The one who had been sitting in the window returned to his previous place. The other two sat down on the couch after the redhead spread the towels over it to keep from soaking it.

A few minutes later, the redhead finished his toast and sighed, smiling at the Elric brothers. "Sorry about earlier, I'm not at my best when drenched. My name is Kurama Minamino."

"Edward Elric."

"Alphonse Elric."

"We know. That's Yusuke Urameshi," he said pointing to the teen on the couch with him, "and the one sulking in the window—"

"I am _not_ sulking, fox."

"You are sulking if I say you are sulking," Kurama informed him. He turned back to the Elrics. "That's Hiei."

"Just Hiei?" Al asked.

"He doesn't really have a surname."

"I see."

Kurama took another sip of tea and sighed.

"Well, I suppose you want an explanation."

000000000000000000000000000000

Well, that's it for chapter one. Questions, comments, concerns? Please drop us a review on your way out.


End file.
